LSF: Lost Souls Forever
by Bojangles78
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up really. Vaguely Kasabian related ramblings as the characters reflect on their positions so far in Series 2, featuring Mitchell/Annie, naturalement!


**AN- I got the idea for this from the Kasabian song LSF (Lost Souls Forever), as when you think about it, the title kind of fits Annie & George & Mitchell. It's a bit depressing in places, but I hope you like it nonetheless! Any Kasabian references are purely coincidental ;)

* * *

**

LSF: (Lost Souls Forever)

"Nina? It's me again. George. Listen, I know this is my...thirty second message, but I just need to hear your voice. We can work it all out, Nina, you just have to give me a ch-CLICK" George stares blankly at the phone in his hand, which blinks at him angrily as if to say 'It's not _my_ fault you lost the charger!'

A bang at the front door tells him that Mitchell is home. He is inclined to stay put where he has been all day, but a small, absurdly hopeful voice in the back of his mind nudges him out of bed._ It could be her._

It isn't. And it isn't still an hour late when Annie returns.

Dinner made, George retreats back into himself. He never asked for any of this: the lycanthropy; the death threats from _vampires_...and from the neighbours, all of whom haven't quite forgiven them for last year's 'incident'. He had longed at first so badly to see his parents, his sister...even his slightly racist Great Uncle with the drinking problem, but Nina... It has been but a day and already he misses her with a hollowness he has never even come close to before. It is though every time a shred of normality returns to his so-called 'life', someone up there rips it away, dragging him down into the darkest depths of despair, where he slowly builds himself up only to be thrown back down again. Is there even any point this time? With Nina, his last hope, gone (and thanks to his own carelessness, too) what is there to live for anymore?

Annie pokes her head around the door, Mitchell muttering something fairly inappropriate in her ear as she holds out a steaming red mug.

"Tea?"

2. Annie

"Hugh?"

"Excuse me, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I'd like to buy a-no, wait, come back!"

"Hey, Janey, you orange-faced witch!"

Invisible again. Just when things seem to be going alright (if anyone's idea of 'alright' includes two men, one of whom believes Terry Wogan is talking to him, fighting over you, that is) _something_ comes along and messes it all up. Owen. Saul. What-or who-next?

Still, Annie thinks as she reaches the house, things could be worse. Her mind goes immediately to George, who is most probably still sat in bead in his underwear (now _there's_ a mental image). Mitchell has told her of Nina's exit this morning and Annie's form flickers with anger at the woman who has destroyed her friend all over again.

A van screams past, Kasabian blaring defiantly from its speakers and her mind moves to Mitchell, another friend suffering through no fault of his own. She has seen how agitated in the last few weeks and cannot help but feel confused. With Herrick gone, everything was supposed to have sorted itself out, but relations between the vampires seem more volatile than ever. She turns onto their street as the Sun begins to set, sidestepping a laughing couple who look right through her. Their gentle words fill her ears and her brain and her _being_ until all she can do is scream a scream that no-one can hear as she turns towards the pink house.

"Everything ok, Annie?" Mitchell says as she slams the door hard behind her. She quickly wipes away the tears on her face and nods, but he is not fooled that easily.

"I'm invisible again," she sighs as he slips his strong arms around her, his very aura making her giddy. It's strange how just his presence...his eyes...his smile...his...

"Not to me, you're not," Mitchell murmurs.

"Pardon?" Annie exclaims, chiding herself for thinking about Mitchell he is stood right in front of her, potentially _complimenting_ her.

"You aren't invisible to me, Annie," he repeats with his smile. And oh, how she hopes this is true.

3. Mitchell

_This is the end of the tracks where the fountains fly, into your eyes..._

Days like this, Mitchell doesn't even know why he bothers. All those years spent in the shadows doing such unspeakable things just to see everything he has known crumble before him within weeks. It doesn't help that the general public's perception of the supernatural has augmented beyond all measures in recent history...still, the idea of people associating him with a screaming maniac telling him to "Get loose, get looser" is infinitely more attractive than being expected to _sparkle_. He shudders involuntarily at the thought before he turns his key in the door where an empty sofa announces that George is where he left him this morning: laid out upstairs in his undercrackers and staring at the ceiling.

As much as he understands why she has gone, Mitchel could still quite easily tear her apart for what she has done to George.

An absence of tea reveals Annie still to be out, and he has begun to wonder only slightly bitterly how her date is going when a loud slam of the door answers him. And, oh, does she look angry. Glancing out of the window his sees the orange-face source of her distaste: Janey Harris.

Would it be so very hard for even one of the three to be happy? After all, their sins combined barely even scratch those of Owen or Herrick. But were they ever condemned to walk the Earth alone and invisible?

"Everything ok, Annie?" he says, already mentally predicting her response...his heart aching as he is proved right.

His world is unravelling before his very eyes and Mitchell clings hard to Annie, willing some part of their... "theirness" to finally go right for once. Even if it is just to stop her making so much tea.


End file.
